elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kone elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of Kone elevators. 1960s-1970s 1980s-1990s Novel Elements The Novel Elements fixtures are only seen in a few older Kone elevators found in European countries and Australia in the 1990s. It has square black plastic buttons with tiny red lamp on the upper left corner of the buttons. The floor indicators are LED dot-matrix scrolling display. Also, there is no door close button, the doors will start closing in a few seconds after the floor button is pressed. Kone Novel Buttons.jpg|Standard Novel elements buttons Kone Novel call buttons.jpg|Kone Novel Elements call button panel. Kone Novel Elements call button Sydney AU.jpg|Another Novel Elements call button panel. Kone Novel inner indicator AU.jpg|Novel Elements interior floor indicator. M-Series M-Series fixtures are common from the early 1980s until in the late 1990s. They were also used in the MacGregor Kone marine elevators in the 1990s and in the early 2000s. Most of the buttons are black barrel-shaped with green or red illumination halo lamp. There is also a stainless steel type, although it is very rare to be seen elsewhere. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. In most high-rise elevators. the buttons used are rounded rectangular buttons with illuminating halo. In the 1980s, the buttons are black matte, while in the late 1990s, they comes in two types; stainless steel and brown matte. Touch-sensitive buttons are also found during in the 1980s although they are very rare. These buttons are large black barrel-shaped with round concave surface and small red illumination stripe lamp on the button. Floor indicators used in older 1980s-1990s M-Series fixtures are digital-segmented display (red or green display), while in the late 1990s, they are using LED dot-matrix. In addition, some buildings use yellow ELD (Electro Luminescent Display, only seen in Hong Kong and Australia) for their floor indicators. The ELD floor indicators are used until in the early 2000s as an optional in the K-Delta fixtures. Kone 1990s floor indicators (COP).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with red illumination halo lamp KONE Stainless Steel Buttons Old.jpg|Stainless steel barrel buttons. Kone 1990s floor indicators (digital-segmented display).jpg|Standard M-Series black barrel buttons with green illumination halo lamp and digital-segmented display floor indicator KONE 1990s Stainless-steel Buttons.jpg|Stainless steel rectangular M-Series buttons. Kone 1990s floor indicators (LED dot-matrix display).jpg|Standard M-Series LED dot-matrix display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (Call Station).jpg|Standard M-Series call station with digital-segmented display floor indicator Kone 1990s floor indicators (Call Station LED).jpg|Standard M-Series call station with LED dot-matrix display floor indicator Kone touch-sensitive buttons Lucky Chinatown SG.jpg|Touch-sensitive buttons. Kone M-Series buttons KL.jpg|Rectangular brown M-Series buttons. Kone M-Series LED indicator KL.jpg|Typical M-Series LED floor indicator (late 1990s) Kone M-Series ELD indicator.jpg|Typical M-Series ELD floor indicator. Kone M-Series ELD indicator closer.jpg|A close-up of the M-Series ELD floor indicator. melbourne 2010 010.jpg|Control panel with M-Series buttons and ELD floor indicator in Melbourne, Australia. Other fixtures There are some variation of other fixtures found in Kone elevators; from Fujitec-likely buttons, Dewhurst and other generic fixtures. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000046963.jpg|LED floor indicator KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000027068.jpg|Fujitec-likely uttons KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000058058.jpg|Capacity badge KONE generic buttons.jpg|Generic round buttons. KONE generic indicator.jpg|Generic digital floor indicator. 2000s Series 220 Series 220 are only seen in the early American Kone elevators. After changing their name from Montgomery Kone to Kone in 2000, the company continued to produce Series 220 fixtures until after 2004 (when it was replaced by the KSS series). Buttons are look like rectangular black M-Series buttons. During this time, many elevators with Series 220 fixtures have Kone's then-current style floor indicator. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS-220. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Series 220 call buttons 0.jpg|An early version of Series 220 LED floor counter. KSS 220 indicator.jpg|A later version of Series 220 LED floor counter. KSS 220 buttons.jpg|Typical Series 220 floor buttons. KONE KSS 220.jpg There is a variation of Series 220 fixtures called "Lanmark fixtures". It is currently found in Thailand only. The Landmark Bangkok Kone Traction Glass Elevators|Kone Landmark fixtures, found in The Landmark Bangkok, Thailand. KSS Series Kone Signalization Series (or KSS) is the style of fixtures currently in production, and used in almost any Kone elevator models. It consists of plastic silver-coated buttons with orange, blue or white illuminating halos, a dot-matrix floor counter, and a directional indicator consisting of a rhombus and two trapezoids. The trapezoids are positioned diagonally with their bases facing the sides of the rhombus on both left and right; they are positioned at the bottom of the rhombus for up and placed at the top for down. This directional indicator is also in the floor counter below the dot-matrix display.Only seen on KSS-305, -370, -420, -430, -470, -500, -520, -600, -620 and -D40. KSS-130 and -140 have this feature but it work only directional indicators on the door jamb and directional indicators on the external. KSS-D20 also have this feature but it work only directional indicators on the external. The KSS series fixtures currently in production are KSS-370, -500, -600, -D20D(number) stands for Designer Series. Although they have a same model name of the fixtures set between American and Europe & Asian market. Their buttons design are quite different (Due the ADA compliant (ASME A17.1) in American market). and -D40 for American market and KSS-305, -420, -430, -470, -520, -570Work with Kone Polaris (Destination Dispatch system) and only KSS-570 is optional., -620, -670, -800, -900, -970, -D20 and -D40 for Europe & Asian market. In late 2010, Kone released the KSS-140 series vandal-resistant fixtures for American market and KSS-130 for Europe & Asian market, all of them which use an Innovation chassis in American market. In Europe & Asian market, Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding Kone standard. Kone KSS 140.jpg|KSS 140 (for America only) KONE KSS 470 Buttons.jpg|KSS 470 buttons KONE KSS 470 Floor Indicator (1).jpg|KSS 470 floor indicator (same as KSS 370 floor indicator in the American market) Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator.jpg|KSS 520 floor indicator, which only a few installations found in Hong Kong. Floor indicator set can be an intercom when you trap in the elevator (At the white circle plate). (As same as KSS 500 floor indicator in American market) Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator external.jpg|KSS 520 external floor indicator, which only few installations in Hong Kong. (As same as KSS 500 floor indicator in American market) Kone KSS 520 Buttons.jpg|KSS 520 buttons, which only few installations in Hong Kong. KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo usually mounted on the bottom of the elevator floor buttons panel. KSS 900 Polaris hall terminal.jpg|KSS 900 hall terminal used in the Polaris destination dispatch elevator. Kone Polaris LCD indicators.jpg|KSS 900 LCD floor indicator in the Polaris elevator. The above screen is the floor destination display. |undefined|link=undefined K-Delta Series The K-Delta series (or KDS) fixtures was first seen in Europe but now they can be seen in the Asian Kone elevators and some American and Canadian Kone elevators, which were quite common in the early to mid-2000s. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request, as well as an Innovation chassis on the Canadian and American Kone elevators. It is unknown if the K-Delta fixtures are still offered on the current elevator products in Asia or Europe. ''European version'' The European version in the early 2000s, K-Delta fixtures have round aluminium or black buttons with tactile legend curved illuminating stripe on top of the buttons. Some of them have round stainless steel buttons, and long rectangular buttons (much similar to Schindler M-Line buttons). Floor indicators are LED dot-matrix with black chassis casing surrounding the indicator display. KONE Vandal-resistant Buttons.jpg|K-Delta buttons (first generation). These were normally found in European countries. KONE Stainless Steel Buttons.jpg|K-Delta round stainless steel buttons found in Melbourne, Australia. KONE but OTIS (2005).jpg|K-Delta floor indicator (with chassis). KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|K-Delta hall lanterns. Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD).jpg|K-Delta ELD floor indicator. ''Asian version'' The Asian version also shared the European K-Delta style, but with a small differences. Most K-Delta fixtures have stainless steel or black square buttons with illuminating stripe on top of the buttons. Dewhurst chassis were also provided as well as landlords request. The floor indicators and hall lanterns are either LED or ELD (Electro Luminescent Display, usually seen in Hong Kong and Australia) and are usually the European flat type. In the mid-2000s, inner floor indicators with black chassis casing began to appeared. Kone K-Delta plastic buttons Lucky Plaza Apt, SG.jpg|Round plastic brown buttons (very rare). KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG|K-Delta black buttons. KONE but OTIS (2005).jpg|K-Delta floor indicator (with chassis). KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|K-Delta hall lanterns. KONE K-Delta Indicator (2003).jpg|K-Delta LED floor indicator (normal, without chassis) Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD).jpg|K-Delta ELD floor indicator. (Founded in Hong Kong Central Library) Kone K-Delta Indicator (ELD-2).jpg|a full view of the panel with K-Delta ELD floor indicator. Buttons is using Dewhurst chassis inside the elevator. (Founded in Hong Kong Central Library) KONE K-Delta Hall Floor Indicator.JPG|K-Delta hall lantern and indicator (normally found in Asia) Kone K-Delta hall lantern Lucky Plaza Apt. SG.jpg|Another K-Delta hall lanterns. IMG 0778.JPG|Stainless steel K-Delta buttons. KDS Series The KDS series are the current fixtures line offered for elevators in Asia. The current KDS series produced are -50, -280, -290 (inner floor indicator only), and -300 (buttons only). There are three variations of buttons in the KDS 300: *Square type - they are either flushed or surface mounted. Illumiantion halos comes in red, blue or white lamps. Braille are also available as optional. *Round type - they are either flushed or surface mounted. Based off of a special version of the Innovation I-Line series button, the llumination halos comes in red, yellow, white, green, or blue lamps. Braille are also available as optional. Sometimes, Dewhurst chassis are also provided by owner's request. The floor indicators (KDS-290) are dot-matrix LED with scrolling arrows. The illumination are available in five different colors; red (standard), yellow, green, blue and white. Some KDS 290 floor indicators offers LCD floor indicator as optional. KONE KSS 290-300 Braille Buttons.jpg|KDS 300 braille buttons (round) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator.jpg|KDS 290 LED floor indicator (red) KONE KDS 290-300 LED Indicator (Blue).jpg|KDS 290 LED floor indicator (blue) KONE LCD Indicator (KSS 290-300).jpg|KDS 290 indicator using LCD screen (taken in Beijing International Airport) Kone KDS 300 blue buttons.jpg|KDS 300 buttons with blue LED lamps. Sofitel So Bangkok Brand New Kone Traction Elevators|Kone KDS 290/300 elevators, found in Sofitel So Bangkok, Thailand. CentaraGrand at CentralWorld, Bangkok Kone Traction Hotel Elevators - Retake 1|Kone KDS 290/300 elevators, found in CentaraGrand at CentralWorld, Bangkok, Thailand. KSS300 door control buttons.JPG|KDS 300 flush-mounted square buttons. IMG_0613.JPG|Another one. IMG_0855.JPG|Hall fixtures using LCD indicator. IMG_0856.JPG|Kone elevator using LCD screen as floor indicator. IMG_0875.JPG|A rare variation of KDS 300 buttons. Designer Series The Kone Designer Series (Which is a part of KSS Series) is the new fixtures line and are seen in some newer Kone elevators. It features a sleek metallic frames, unique colors and patterns designs incorporated on a shatterproof polycarbonate panel. Also, it has the standard braille (and often) tactile Dewhurst-liked buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows. The fixtures currently in production are the D20 and D40 series. These fixtures set don't have Dewhurst chassis but this chassis can found several custom installations. KONE Design signalization buttons.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market KONE Design signalization indicator.jpg|Kone Designer Series in Europe & Asia market (2) Other fixtures There are some variation of other fixtures found in Kone elevators (mainly those are custom-built). These usually have Dewhurst and other generic fixtures. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|A set of Dewhurst Fixtures with braille on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91).jpg|A set of Dewhurst Fixtures without braille on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Note Category:Elevator fixtures guide